Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. Uplink transmissions are typically scheduled for user equipment (UE) served by a particular cell radio. Generally, power control for the uplink transmissions varies depending on path loss between UE and a serving cell radio. In some cases, uplink transmissions cause interference to other neighboring cell radios. In the case of small cell networks, uplink transmissions towards a serving small cell radio can cause interference to neighboring small cell radios as well as neighboring macro cell radios. As the number of user equipment (e.g., the number of subscribers) increases, the possibility of uplink interference between neighboring cell radios also increases, which can lead to inefficient network and UE performance. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in determining small cell uplink interference in a network environment.